


Lies Upon Lies

by Garpie64



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No editing we die like mne, Omega Jason Todd, Rape/Non-con Elements, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: It's nearly impossible for female alphas to carry a pregnancy to full term. Some were the lucky few, but Talia was not one. Regardless, she desires a child with her Beloved and nothing will stop her from getting one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is really really old. I can't attest to the quality so I'm just putting it out there. Have fun.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

It was both a curse and a blessing to have been born a female alpha. As a female, Talia struggled to prove her strength and capability. As an alpha, she was meant to rule the world as Talia al Ghul. She was a fighter, a ruler, an al Ghul. She could have anything and anyone she wanted except for the one thing she desired most: a child with her Beloved. They were not to be, she and her Beloved. He was far too ingrained in the moral stances of his world and she would not forsake her legacy and the empire her father created. They could never be together so she released her Beloved, but longed to have a piece of her Beloved with her. She longed to have his child, but she was an alpha and though it wasn't impossible for female alphas to bear children, she had no fortune in that regard.

Talia would never be able to conceive a child, be it from her Beloved or from another. Her alpha dynamic robbed her in that respect. Should she truly desire a child, she would have to breed a female beta or an omega. She herself could never carry a child of her own with her Beloved. If she were to use a surrogate, the child would not be hers by blood as her own eggs were infertile. She also needed a suitable surrogate, an omega preferably. None of her father's servants could be trusted as their loyalty would always be to him.

She would need an omega, loyal, if not to her then to the child, who was strong and capable of defending themselves. 

And then the perfect omega fell into her lap.

~ * ~

Talia looked over her supplies, all carefully sterilized and prepared. She turned her attention to the omega lying on the table. Towels shielded his skin from the cold metal surface as his legs were restrained spread. The heady scent of heat filled the room drawing the instincts of any alpha able to scent him. She felt the instinctual draw herself, but had restrained herself. There would be time should she truly desire to sate that primal lust. For now she had far more important plans.

"Are you relaxed, Jason?" Talia questioned letting her fingers run over smooth legs down to the omega's hard leaking cock. The throes of heat left the boy incoherent. He mewed pathetically at the smell of eligible alpha and the soft touch that teased what he truly wanted.

Jason Todd, her Beloved's second Robin who was killed by the madman known as Joker. He died in a warehouse explosion after being lured into a trap by his supposed birth mother. He suffered hours of torture under the hands of the clown that left him incapable of escaping. The autopsy reports confirmed his cause of death to be asphyxiation. He survived the explosion and being buried by debris. The young Robin spent who knew how long choking and hoping for someone to save him was now hers.

The perfect omega, strong and full of potential. Her father deemed him too rash and bull headed, but she saw what he could one day become. She knew she disobeyed her father when she dipped him into the Lazarus Pit. She knew the dangers she put herself and her new omega in by exposing him to the madness the Pit induced. She had weathered the storm of emotions and breakdowns. She had taken care of him as he fought through the torment, earned his trust, and sank her teeth into his throat to claim him as hers.

Now, her omega was in heat. The last of the after effects were over and it was safe to breed her omega. She had taken every precaution, had tested and retested him, ensured he was ready. She would have a child from her Beloved.

"Remain calm, Jason." Talia ran her hand down between the omega's legs and felt the slick oozing from his slit. Instincts and desire allowed her a brief break in control and a sweet moan as she sank two fingers into wet heat. A soft breath escaped her and she began pumping her fingers slowly into the very reactive omega. "Good, Jason. You're doing very good."

Jason whined when she pulled away. Talia's eyes fell to the copious slick coating her fingers. Her green eyes sparked then she brought her fingers to her mouth for a taste. A deeper groan signaled her slip on control. Promptly, almost violently, she snatched her own hand away from her mouth and wiped it clean on a towel. She walked briskly over to the table, pulling on sterile gloves and reached for the speculum. A quick inspection ensured the device worked and then Talia was carefully sliding the tool into Jason. He moaned, tried to arch against the restraints but failed. Talia slowly released the handle watching the tool stretch Jason's slit open. He gave a sharp cry into the air. It didn't matter what noise he made, no one would dare enter Talia's quarters. 

Talia secured the speculum before turning back to the table. She picked up a package, breaking a sterile catheter free and then quickly lubed it. Jason arched at the uncomfortable press into his cervix, whining a little more as Talia inserted it. Talia paused. This close she could see his walls flutter and smell his fertility. It drew her alpha to the forefront. The need to take instead of breeding her omega with another alpha's seed stirred her possessive instincts.

She wanted this. She wanted a child with her Beloved. This was what she desired.

Talia gave a low growl at herself. Sitting on the table was the last piece she needed: a syringe filled with her Beloved's seed. Taking the end of the catheter she attached it to the end of the syringe and slowly pressed the plunger down. Jason quivered, could dully feel the catheter inside of him. Talia watched the syringe steadily empty into her omega. The promise lying ahead made her stomach flutter. Soon, she would have the child she wanted.

"Soon, Jason, soon you'll give me what no one else could." Talia purred pulling the catheter and speculum out. Jason shuddered, slick gushing from him at both praise and the sensation. Talia released him, moving him back to the bed. She would wait until the next heat wave coursed through him signaling an increase in fertility to do another session. She would ensure Jason conceived no matter what.

~ * ~

After the explosion, all there was was white. There was ringing in the air. Intense heat and numbing cold warred against each other. The pressure was immense. There was no air to breathe, only thick clinging smoke.

Then there was nothing but cold and dark. There was the smell of damp soil and rotten silk. Wood, nothing but wood. Nothing to dig with. Nails bent and broke and scratched, but then he found the belt and clawed at the wood more and more. The wood split open, but there was no air. There was dirt and worms and insects and no air. There was more and more dirt and then there was air. Rain was falling, helping to loosen the dirt, but then everything faded away.

And everything exploded in a haze of green. There was no air and it was freezing and burning and pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain. So much pain.

And then came the madness. It was loud and quiet, hard and soft, a contradiction of sensation. It was too much and too little and the world just whirled around him in a blur of incomprehensible stimuli. The haze of heat chased the haze of madness and anger.

He woke first in the rubble, in pain as smoke clouded his vision.

He woke second in his coffin to dig himself out of his grave.

He woke third drowning in the burning waters of the Pit and then in Talia's arms with a sick twisting feeling in his gut.

He woke up finally with the sting of a unwanted claim on his throat, the feeling of a collar around his throat, and the instinctual knowledge that he had been bred during his heat. 

His eyes fell on Talia who sat by the bed. "What did you do to me?"

Talia's eyes trailed down to his bare stomach, her fingers reaching out to touch him. Jason flinched back, but froze the moment he heard the alpha's warning growl. Indignation coursed through him at his body's betrayal. The claim forced obedience. He wanted to snarl. Disgust curled in his gut. Talia ignored all of it. Her green eyes gleamed with twisted pleasure. His muscles tensed at the female alpha's touch. Her palm spread over his stomach as she let out a breath.

"I will finally have what I so greatly desire." Talia stroked Jason's stomach. "I will finally have a child with my Beloved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


	2. Chapter 2

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Batman had not been expecting to meet Talia al Ghul, daughter of the Demon Head. He had not been expecting her to reveal that he had son. He had not been expecting to be handed a young toddler. Talia hadn't said much else. She simply handed over the child before leaving. Damian was young, stared at him with wide blue eyes that drew the memory of another pair of blue eyes dull and lifeless. 

Bruce had no choice but to take the child back to the Manor. Talia had vanished into the wind. He was not prepared to take on a four year old child. He had no experience, no knowledge of parenting such a young child he wasn't even sure was truly his. Alfred was his saving grace as always, helping to acquire blood samples from a whimpering pup. 

Bruce held the child's arm out as Alfred carefully drew the blood. He was hoping to figure this mess out quickly without anyone else in the family knowing until he could confirm everything however that hope was dashed with Dick and Tim returning from patrol. Eyes immediately zeroed in on the kid sitting quietly sniffing on the medical table.

"Um, Bruce, adopting again?" Dick teased walking forward.

"Welcome home, Master Richard, Master Timothy." Alfred greeted offering Damian a warm cookie. Damian lit up instantly. "It seems we will be having a guest. This is young Damian Wayne."

Two pairs of eyes snapped to Bruce who was hunched over in his chair running scans and attempting to ignore them. Dick wouldn't let him marching up to the chair.

"Care to explain?" Dick leaned against the console.

"Talia arrived in the city and sought a meeting in which she revealed that Damian was our son." Bruce grumbled eyes remaining on the monitors waiting for the blood tests to come through.

"What the hell, Bruce?"

"It doesn't add up." Bruce grunted. "Damian is four years old. I have not been with Talia for far longer. It's not possible."

"If this is your kid, then there's no telling what Talia could have done."

Tim sighed as he looked at Alfred. "Anymore of those cookies?"

"Certainly, young sir." Alfred assured.

Damian was a bit bewildered at all that laid around him. Things had been strange ever since Talia pulled him away from Mama and dragged him onto the plane. He hadn't wanted to go especially not without Mama, but she hadn't listened to him. He didn't like her. She was mean and snapped at him anytime he did anything but sit and stay silent. Mama didn't like her either. He always snarled and pulled Damian away from Talia. He did like this Bruce who he was told was his father and the cookies were good so he'll forgive Alfred for the needle. He didn't like needles. Neither did Mama.

The young child's mood fell. He wanted Mama, but he wasn't here with Damian. He was back to where Talia was and Damian was afraid what Talia would do to Mama. He eyed the strange cave around him. There was a large penny and playing card. A robotic dinosaur was surprising and there were all kinds of machines and electronics. He could hear bats chattering above and away from the lights and disruption. There were familiar things like the medical bay with things like what he used to help heal Mama and cars like Mama talked to him about. 

Eventually his eyes fell on a case with a strange red, green, and yellow uniform inside and a picture at its base. Without much notice from the adults in the room - two of which were arguing, Damian hopped off the table and sauntered over to the case. He marveled at the suit and noticed the repairs now that he was closer. His attention drifted down to the picture where he saw Father dressed up as Batman with his Robin. He couldn't see Robin's eyes, but he didn't have to to know that smile and cock of the head.

"Mama," Damian grinned reaching out to take the picture. He sat squarely admiring the younger picture of his Mama. He didn't have the scars Mama has or the white mark of hair so Damian guessed those came later. He grinned up at Dick who was staring down at him with a shocked expression. 

"What-what was that, Little D?" Dick croaked.

"Mama," Damian pointed to Jason. "Mama said he was Robin before I was born. Mama's really strong. He was a good Robin, right? I wanna be like Mama."

Dick let out a choked sound, eyes going wide with an icy silence filling the cave. Damian frowned. He looked over the others in the cave shrinking under their stares. He peeked up at Alfred as the butler came to him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Damian questioned.

"Not at all, Master Damian." Alfred offered his hand for the boy to rise to his feet. "We are just a bit shocked. Will you answer some questions?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well," Alfred was stoic as always. Only his eyes gave away his grief. Damian took another look around at the other adults staring at him before his attention returned to the butler. "Master Damian, do you know who this is?"

Damian nodded. "It's Mama - oh, you mean name. His name's Jason Todd. He was the second Robin. Talia says he was killed by a madman so she put him in the Pit."

"Damian, your mother isn't Talia al Ghul?" Dick stepped froward sounding choked.

Damian made a face. His distaste was clear. "No. Talia's mean. Mama hates her. He doesn't like me being near her."

"Bruce?" Dick turned to the silent man who was staring up at the monitors frozen in shock. The DNA test was finished with the results splayed out in clear undeniable proof.

Damian was the son of Jason Todd and Bruce Wayne. 

Bile rose in Bruce's throat. He stumbled back sinking into his chair at the shock of what Talia had done - at what this meant. The very fact that Damian existed meant Talia had access to Jason's body. The fact that Damian knew Jason - that he showed the same behavioral quirks with the same nervous fidgeting, same bright smile - could only mean that Jason was alive to raise him. It couldn't be true. Jason was dead. He was killed by the Joker and Bruce buried him, but Damian contradicted all of that. 

"Mama said Talia wanted a baby, but didn't want to be a mama." Damian's voice drew Bruce's attention back to the four year old child.

He looked over Damian and saw Jason in his features. He saw himself as well. He saw Jason's green tinted eyes and expressions. He saw his own features. How could this have happened? How could Talia gain access to Jason's body? If she did, how did he not notice? Bruce stood and approached them.

"Alfred, have Damian settled into a room. There's something I need to look into." The butler frowned at Bruce's tone, but otherwise didn't react. The Batman turned marching away to find answers. His gut tightened as he heard the young voice call after him. 

"Will you bring back Mama?"

~ * ~

"What are you doing?" Dick questioned following him out to the family cemetery. His eyes flicked to the shovel in hand.

"Looking for evidence." Bruce answered. He knew the way to Jason's grave. "The sensors I put on the lid of Jason's coffin in case of grave robbers. They never went off, but I wouldn't doubt Talia found a way to bypass them."

"You think she stole Jason's body?"

"The Lazarus Pit waters do not give life. They only heal at a cost." Bruce answered. The grave sat in front of him unchanged from the five years ago when he buried Jason.

"You think she cloned him?"

Bruce grunted clenching his fist around the handle then got to work. He needed to find out for himself. He needed to know how Talia got her hands on Jason. There was silence save for the sounds of the night around him and the dig of the shovel biting into the dirt. After a while, A second shovel joined him with Dick diligently digging with him. It was hard long work, but then a shovel banged against wood. Bruce tossed his tool away moving to brush dirt from on top of the coffin.

The dirt and mud and insects fell away revealing a mutilated lid. 

A breathless gasp. "Bruce, he...he dug himself out."

~

* ~

Talia's brow furrowed. Irritation flashed through her emerald eyes. Her body remained poised though she was tense. Her anger was barely restrained. Jason knew her anger, knew what it meant. He didn't care what punishment she devised in an attempt to make him obey. Regardless of Talia's bite on his throat, she was not his alpha and he would never be her omega. Just as she had never been Damian's parent, she could never be his mate. She was not Damian's mother. She was not his sire or Jason's mate or anything more than their captor. Damian knew that. It enraged Talia every time Damian refused to call her mother. The boy would only ever recognize Jason as his mother.

The pup couldn't be fooled so perhaps that was why Talia sent him off to Bruce. Her plan had been a failure. The child she wanted would not be the one she received and Ra's would never acknowledge Damian as his heir. It was for the best. Jason knew Damian would be safer with Bruce. At least at the manor he would be loved by more than just Jason. To Talia, Damian had just been a toy for her to play with when it suited her. She would never nurse him, clean him, burp him, comfort him when Damian grew upset or became sick. She spent mere minutes with him a day before growing bored and walking away. Damian would never view her as a mother.

With Damian gone, Ra's still demanded a suitable heir from his daughter and Jason was not going to let that happen. He was going to fight as hard as he could though he knew he wouldn't be able to do much after his heat came.

"Jason, you would do well to obey me." Talia growled. Her voice was low with the alpha tint, but Jason was raised on the street. He may be an omega, but he was not these weak willed dolls serving the al Ghuls like slaves. He didn't bow down. He didn't submit. Talia could never get him to obey her. He would fight everything Talia tried to force him into. He would fight her domination.

"I'm not some spineless omega slave. I'm not yours to dominate."

Talia growled. "You are an omega. You are meant to serve alphas. Do you know how many omegas dream of being in my bed?"

"Fuck you, I'm not meant to serve anyone. You and your alpha superiority bullshit can fuck off." Jason snarled. He bared his teeth in an obvious challenge display, chin high and eyes alight with anger. It was enough to get a real reaction from her and a reminder that Jason wasn't near as trained as Talia. 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the elaborate chamber that was Jason's cell. Jason's head jerked to the side following the angle of her slap. The force was enough to stun him for a moment and long enough for Talia to get a hand in his hair forcing his head back. The move exposed his throat to her teeth. There was a moment of realization before the sting of a dominating bite over his windpipe triggered a rush of instincts. Jason crumbled in on himself as hormones pulled his mind under a haze of forced submission. His body began pumping out pheromones in an effort to appease the alpha upset with him.

Jason hated this lingering prehistoric response. He hated Talia's violation of his instincts. He hated most what Talia did when she had him down like this. He whimpered the moment her teeth unlatched from his throat. Another whine escaped him when she forced him to shuffle back towards the massive bed before she pressed him down onto it. Her eyes gleamed above him, but then there was the sound of shattering glass that had Talia's head snapping up. She let out a hiss leaping away and Jason caught only a flash of black armored fist before a blue V filled his vision.

He recognized that stupid blue anywhere as strong arms lifted him up and pressed him against his chest. He could hear two alphas snarling and brawling, things breaking, but Dick was whisking him out of the room and flying through the window to the waiting jet. He whined when Dick tried to set him down and leave him. Instincts were raw demanding to appease and not to be abandoned.

"It's okay, Little Wing. I'm just going to check you over for injuries." Dick assured. "I'm not leaving."

The promise that Dick wasn't leaving him, he relented in clinging to him and let the frantic alpha start checking him over only finding the deep bite on his throat. The growl Dick let out upon finding that mark was deep, aggressive, and very possessive. Jason ducked his head in response. The after effects of the forced surge of hormones and adrenaline were starting to show. The haze of exhaustion rolled over him and he felt so empty. He curled up, settled with Dick beside him until Bruce returned smelling of both his and Talia's blood. He took one look at Jason, moved to set the jet for home and then returned to check on the battered omega. 

Jason blinked open his eyes, sleep clinging to him. "Hey B."

"Jason," Bruce breathed reaching out to brush long hair from his face. The omega hummed pressing against that touch. "Sleep, we'll be home soon."

Jason hummed again, burrowing against Dick. It was easy to relax with the two alphas around and fall asleep. 

When he woke again, he was far more aware of himself and realized what exactly had happened. Soft pillows and sheets drew his attention until he noticed they were not the same as Talia's bed. These were far more luxurious and neutral in tone. There was no overbearing scent of spices or the dread of being watched. He bolted up, eyes wide as he realized this was a guest room in the manor. He was home back with Bruce and that meant he had been saved. Bruce had seen Damian and learned he was alive. Bruce had come for him. Bruce and Dick. They didn't just forget about him. They rescued him. He and Damian were safe.

Damian. Damian was safe and away from Talia. Damian was here in this manor. 

Jason leapt from the bed, stumbling slightly but rushing out of the room all the same. The manor had changed somewhat, but he still relatively knew the layout and hoped he knew where his son was located. He found the pup in about the third or fourth room which happened to be the room the family used as a casual den. Damian was on the floor reading from a book with a dog at his side. Jason stood there in the doorway. Eyes began to water at the sight of his son sitting there happy and healthy. 

"Dami," Jason breathed. The boy's head whipped up. The book was instantly forgotten on the floor while he scrambled up.

Jason rushed forward falling to his knees as the two collided. The omega wrapped his small boy up in his arms crushing him to his chest as Damian clung to his neck. The pup instantly moved to coat himself in his mother's scent.

"I'm never leaving you again, Dami." Jason sobbed into his son's neck. 

"No more mean alpha?" Damian questioned in a weak voice.

"No. No more mean alpha. No more League. We're home."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
